


mob绒/员工日记

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

听说他以前是做爱豆的，唱歌跳舞的那种。在这个国家，做这行业的人遍地都是，我并不感兴趣。其实他们不过是流水线上的产物，被包装得好像内涵满满，实则空洞无物，贩卖青春。讲道理，就算是那样，他也攒了不少钱，不至沦落到如此境地。怎么会呢？况且他又生得那样好看。我私下找老板问过，他办公室里的烟味儿太呛，要不是好奇，我才懒得去找他。老板把眼一瞪，警告我闭上嘴，少打听不该打听的事。我只好悻悻退出去了。

之后我正巧看见了他。他手里抱着一摞文件，大概是要去办什么事情，神色匆忙，穿一件看不出新旧的深色外套，扣子漏掉一个没系上。他注意到我，便拘谨地向我问好。“您也要下楼吗？”他问我，将文件换到左手抱着，差点飘飞了一张纸。原本他想要用手指指电梯按钮，却不得不弯腰扶住那摞文件。我看出里面夹着类似合同的纸张。“是，”我说，“我想出去抽根烟。”他看起来更紧张了，没说什么话，只是窘迫地站在电梯前，眼睛盯着不断变化的楼层数字。在电梯里，我故意站在他背后乜他，他连动一下都不敢，后脖颈上冒出细小的汗珠，逃也似地跑出了电梯门。

其实我没想下楼，只是想看看他到底在干嘛。估计他也没想到只是说一句客套话，我却真要和他乘坐一个电梯。

他只来我们这里工作了约莫一个月，点名要他的客人却多得不像话。在名义上，这里是全市最有名的酒店，但背后全是这些肮脏勾当。许多有名的政商界人士，在出差时会来此处，我们会用最好的服务让他们放松。他没应聘，也没打过酒店的电话，突然有一天，就来这里上班了。

他来上班的前一天，我还不知道酒店里有这么一个人，只是照常在楼道中巡视。为了隔音，这儿无论何处，都铺着厚厚的地毯，是驼毛制成的，踏在上面几乎不会发出声音。但有一间房间中，发出了什么东西砸在地板上的声音。要不是因为地毯，那东西倒在地板上的声音一定很大。紧接着又隐约有人的哭声和喊声，听不真切。为了避嫌，这儿决不允许出现火并之类的情况，只能带人或者点“员工”来享乐。虽然谨言慎行是酒店职工的必修课，但我还是凑近了那个房间。

说来奇怪，当我走近后，反而听不见什么动静了。我确认周围不会有人过来后，耐心地在门口等待了一会儿。过了几分钟，又渐渐有了声音。椅子与地板摩擦，发出揪心的鸣叫，里面的人好像是撤走了地毯。……干嘛要拿走地毯呢？他们在拖东西，是一件重物，或许是行李箱，然后他们把它搬了起来——或是拽了起来，因为拖行的声音戛然而止了。我听见了脚步声。椅子又发出了响声。酒店的地板原本是很光滑的，因此椅子稍稍一承重就会滑动。房间里有许多人的脚步声，大概有四五个。

“晕过去……吗？”我听见一个男人说，其他人围了过去，脚步声停止了。“…真是可惜……”有人说。“……开始……”“…不好……”我没能听清他们说话，酒店房门的隔音实在太好。但是，不——那时呆在门口偷听的我捂住了嘴——那不是重物，也不是行李箱，而是，而是——

我的心脏剧烈地跳动起来——那是人，他们在对一个人施暴。这件事差点没让我的脑子转过弯来。我开始了毫无根据的担心，比方说他们现在或许正透过猫眼凝视我。想到这种事，我的血液几乎凝固了，马上逃离了这层楼。

我几乎慌不择路地跑到了楼上。即使在这里工作了几年，这种事也不是司空见惯的。老板很是有点门路，因此我也就不敢再想那群人到底是什么来路。为了平复心情，我掏出手机，想要看看新闻，看看正常人的生活。连续工作了三四天，我的黑眼圈都越来越重了。最近的新闻头条，好像一直是一间很大的娱乐公司快支撑不住了。似乎是很厉害的公司，但我不关心娱乐方面的事，便关掉页面，去看体育新闻了。

半小时后，我闲着没事，便打算再跑去那个楼层，看看那群人是不是还没走。保洁工也在电梯中，我便让她先去打扫十六楼，我想要顺着保洁工，看看那间房间里到底发生了什么。但无论我们在门外说什么，房间中的人都不开门。

那个房间直到晚上十点多才被打开。我迫不及待地想去看里面的样子。说实话，一进去的时候，真的有点恶心了。满屋飘着精液、烟、酒、呕吐物的气味，又腥又荤，我赶紧捂住鼻子让他们打开窗子通风。

地毯确实是被撤掉了。那只椅子上坐着一个人，衣服敞开着，头垂到胸前，脖颈上有几道很深的勒痕。我佯装生气地轰走了所有保洁。这样子要被老板知道，说不定我就完蛋了。

我小心地走近他，拍了拍他的脸，没有一点反应。看样子人是没死，只是昏过去了。他的衣服有很多被扯坏，裸露出大片的皮肤，上面全是掐痕，已经变成淤青。椅子下散落了一团绳子，他脚上的鞋子也踢掉了一只。屋里的气味淡了很多，没有那么令人不适了。我难以想象，这七八个小时里这个年轻男人究竟遭受了什么样的虐待。我将他的头掰上来，那双眼睛如果睁开，一定很大，可惜现在却紧紧闭着，眉头拧得死死的。嘴唇咬破了，嘴角有凝固的鲜血，和口水黏在一起，头发也乱糟糟的。

我想把他从椅子上弄下来，结果发现他的手腕与椅子拷在了一起，光靠我自己是打不开这个手铐的。那玩意儿看起来也不像情趣用品，就是抓犯人用的手铐。我骂了几句，在一片狼藉的房间中四处乱翻，希望能在某个犄角旮旯里找到钥匙。可我连盘子底都翻过来，也没能找到。我没法把他弄出去了。

我已经精疲力尽，便坐在沙发上抽烟，想忘掉这一切乱七八糟的事情。我端详着这个男人。他很瘦，很单薄，但胳膊上又有纤细的肌肉线条。即使把脸挡住，也能看出是个很好看的男人。他很白，身上穿的衣服看起来也不是便宜货，怎么会惹上这种事？我的脑袋又开始隐隐作痛了。桌子上杯盘狼藉，有瓶红酒开了盖，还没被喝多少，我顺手灌了几口。

吃了点桌子上的东西，我长了点精神。“醒醒，”我接了杯水泼到他脸上，大声喊道。他的眼皮动了动。我注意到他的裤子也被解开了，不仅大腿根，连软塌塌的性器上竟然也有红痕，看得我直皱眉头。

那双眼睛终于睁开了，是双黑色瞳仁大大的漂亮眼睛。“…不……”他蠕动着嘴唇，“请您…我不…啊……”那双眼睛里全是恐惧和害怕。他刚转醒看见我，就筛糠一般抖起来，使劲想要往后退，尽力在那只椅子上蜷缩起来。“…我不行了……”他边哭边摇头，“我今天不行了……”

“行了。”我冷冷地说。“那些人走了，我是酒店里的。”见他还是不相信，我只好说：“你叫什么？我连你的名字都不知道呢？”

他惶恐又戒备地望着我，看得我火大。“干嘛？”我说，“我骗你干嘛？”

他抽了抽鼻子，一大滴眼泪又流了出来，扔维持着蜷缩的姿势。仿佛只要那样做，就能得到保护似的。

“谢谢…”他嗫嚅道，“…谢谢您……”我才发现他的嗓子很哑，想了想那些人的所作所为，恐怕一天没有喝过水了。“要喝水吗？”我问他。他眨了眨眼睛，冲我点点头。我起身去给他接水。

“那个…”微弱的声音在我身后响起来。“…那瓶酒，您还是……”他吞吞吐吐的。“您…酒…还是扔掉吧……”他说。

“怎么？”我疑惑地看着他，喂他喝水。“他们，他们……”他小口小口地凑着杯子喝水，脸色发红。“他们把…反正…反正那酒是脏的…”他越说越小声，连水都喝不进去了。我似乎明白了他说的是什么，胃里一阵恶心。“…好了。”我闷闷地说，“他们让你喝了…？”

我也不知道自己为什么要问这个。他不再说话了，脸上是难掩的难堪和屈辱。我自知失言——他们一定干了比那更过分的事情。“好了，没事了…”我胡乱安慰他。“你叫什么…？”

“…李泰容。”他沉默了一阵子，似乎下了很大决心，才说得出这三个字。“……谢谢您…”他又要哭出来了。“谢谢您……叫我…您叫我泰容就行……”


	2. Chapter 2

我想他一开始一定不习惯——不能用不习惯来形容，应该是相当排斥吧。知道他以前的职业后，我有搜索过他的名字，原来他也算得上有一点名气。我看了他的一些视频、照片、采访，再联想到初次见到他的情景，生出一种错位的恍惚感。头一次，我见识到了如何毫不留情地打碎一个人，让他从一团夺目的火变成一块苟延残喘的碳。过了好几年，那些舞台、综艺的视频清晰度已经下降了不少，但他看起来意气风发，完全不像现在我见到的这个人。关掉手机，我想，他的队友呢？家人呢？怎会没有一个人照顾他？因为他是队长，所以要被迫承受这一切吗？

但我立时又想到一件更可怕的事——或许那些人现在过得比他还要不如。我沉默地盯着窗外，一阵寒意涌上心头。我干嘛要想这些呢？作为这间酒店的员工，我实在不能再往下想了。

说心里话，对好看的孩子，谁都会偏爱一点的。我这个四十岁的人当然更不例外。那孩子——我还是不习惯叫他的名字——那让我想到他以前的模样。一想到他以前的模样，我就难受。

这一个月来，我差不多猜出了他为什么来到这里。绝对和他的公司有关系，一定被卷入了金钱纠纷。除了这些，别的就不是我能想得到，也不是我敢想的了。其实这种事每天都在发生，但日子还是照样一天天地过。不是吗？

那孩子很有礼貌，见到谁都毕恭毕敬地打招呼，就算冲那帮眼神都要把他剥光的肥猪，他也点头行礼。何必呢？或许由于我是他第一个认识的酒店里的人，我和他说话时，他并不太排斥我。但还是抱着警惕——不过相比其他人，在这儿他可以算是信任我了。

……第一次见到他的那天晚上，我在酒瓶里发现了钥匙。他小声地说“他们”有事，所以把他扔在这里走掉了。他说到这里便说不下去了。我难以想象如果那群人要在这里玩一晚上，他到底还能不能活到明天早晨。我忍着恶心，打开了那副冰冷的手铐。他的胳膊好像僵住了，很难让它们轻松地回到身前。我连忙给他揉了揉肩膀。伴随着骨节作响的声音，他终于恢复了正常人的姿势。由于长时间的固定姿势，那双手有些浮肿，但仍能看出原先白皙修长的形状。他很瘦，手腕几乎皮包骨头，也被那副手铐磨出了一道乌红的血印。

我了然自己听到的拖行重物、东西倒地的声音究竟是什么了。那孩子看起来很坚韧，是正派善良的人，肯定是被逼着做这种事。他们那时候在打他——我的心陡然提到了嗓子眼——那哭声和哀求声——

我重又看向他。这孩子还没结婚，人生才开始了短短的二十几年，一切就都被断送了。我心中生出了一丝怜悯。

他羞赧地用那双受尽折磨的手拢起自己的衣服。我站在旁边看他，说句难听的话，那具漂亮的身体的确很诱人，配上主人那张脸，似乎故意勾引别人去糟蹋。他也注意到了我的视线，手指紧紧拽住被扯开的衣服，羞愧地道歉，还以为是自己做了错事，玷污了我的眼睛。怎么会呢？我想，这孩子有点傻乎乎的。他颤颤巍巍地，想要拉好裤子拉链。是很疼吧——他的下半身也饱受凌虐。我眼看他痛得倒抽气，动作缓慢，咬着牙整理好满是折痕和精斑的裤子。

“…对不起。”他再次向我道歉。我咳嗽了两声，摆摆手。他还想说点什么，这时候老板进来了。

我顿时慌张起来。一定是哪个该死的清洁工嘴巴不严，我这个月的奖金估计要泡汤了。我正要请罪，老板却开口说：“你先回去。”我松了口气，看来老板知道这些破事儿，和我并无关系。我偷偷看了老板一眼，发现他没在看我，而是盯着李泰容。虽然好奇他们接下来要做什么，但我还是识趣地溜了。

那天晚上我失眠了，满脑子都是那个年轻人敞开的衣领、瘦弱的脚腕、满是淤青的裸露身躯。我在床上辗转反侧，闭上眼强迫自己入睡，但还是控制不住地想象那群人是如何揪住那头原本柔顺的黑发，将自己的玩意儿硬塞进他嘴里去的。他口角凝固的鲜血也令我不由自主地想象，想象他们用酒瓶圆润的玻璃瓶口虐待他，磕破他的口腔，把他的肚子里灌满肮脏的液体，强制他在众目睽睽下排泄，然后将那根可怜的阴茎绑住，禁止它给主人带来快乐。

已经很多年没有过这种感觉了，我仿佛回到了十八岁刚和女朋友开荤的年纪。妻子和我感情很淡，此时我却感到愧对了她。奇怪的是，我竟会对一个男人产生这样的情感。去完卫生间后，我恢复了平常的心情。大概是我太久没碰过女人了。

第二天早上，我去老板的办公室汇报工作，财务的饭桶弄出来一大堆坏账，这个季度的报表还没清，晚上还有一个推辞不掉的饭局。这些破事儿搞得我一上班就焦头烂额，早已将那个年轻人抛之脑后了。

办公室里传出说话的声音。我站在门口愣了一会儿，反应过来那竟然是那个年轻人的声音。一瞬间，昨晚的绮念就全部涌上了心头。他在哀求，准是在求老板对他好点儿。为了防止露馅，我装作核对资料的样子，心不在焉地翻着手中的文件，将耳朵靠近门。

“……你有的选吗？”是老板的声音。“…是…司…送你…来的，”他说，“…欠我钱……办法……”听这话，我们之前的投资是打了水漂了，还得怪他们公司呢？但我没听见他说话。现在敲门不是好时机，我便轻轻离开了，打算过一两个小时再来送文件。


	3. Chapter 3

他在这儿并不受欢迎。

要我说，那孩子一看就不像能和随便什么人打成一片的人。在酒店待久了，什么人我都见过，其实他并不适合做这种工作。这份工作需要阿谀逢迎、见风使舵、心冷无情，关键得不要脸。自愿来应聘的人，大都占满了这几样，甚至还有溢出。而这孩子除了躲起来偷偷哭，就是一言不发地坐在床上想事情。谁知道他在想什么呢？

大概是以前的日子、朋友和家人。虽然不知道那些人到底如何——可我仍忍不住去想，为什么从没人来看看他呢？

由于点名要他的人越来越多，因此其他孩子越发排挤他。自从他来到这里，大家之间的隔阂便消失，而转成一致对外地攻击他了。我想不通那些肥头大耳的客户怎会让他们如此垂涎。要我去陪那些人睡觉——即使给我很多钱，也还不如杀了我。李泰容也是这样，但我还有的选，他是被迫的。风言风语不时传到我耳朵里，什么“婊子”、“贱货”，翻来覆去，他们骂他的话也只有那几样。我颇为这孩子打抱不平。那天我叫住他，叫他别理那些人。“他们骂你什么？”我说，“他们自己就是一群贱货。别管他们。”

“…”他站住了。“…谢谢您。”他说，没有回头，依然维持之前的步子，踉踉跄跄走出去了。

那时怒其不争的感觉便在我心底油然而生。

这种人不吃苦，要谁吃苦？真是该死的秉性，那把瘦骨头是怎样跌跌撞撞活到今天的呢？他是个老实的好孩子，可我一和他说话就生一肚子气，而他还不知道我在气什么，浑然不知自己已经可怜到让人觉得“可怜者必有可恨之处”的地步。这种脾气的人，我也见过，反正都没什么好下场。

他从不打扮自己。在这酒店里，不打扮自己的人是少数，尤其是这种“员工”。他以前应当是很会装饰自己的，也许早已没有兴致了。而这种朴素又成了一处被人戳脊梁骨的缺点。他也没有钱去修饰自己——那些钱大约都用来还债了。反正他吃住在这儿，不用担心会饿死。他是酒店的摇钱树——就算那些钱都还完了，他们还会骗他，让他到死都留在这里。可怜的孩子，以后的路该怎么走呢。

“……听说他们用玩女人的那一套玩他，金先生。”有其他孩子对我说他的一些事情。我本不想听，但一听是关于他的，我就忍不住心猿意马地听下去。“…昨天上午就有五六个人呢。真享福，是不是？”蛇信一样凉丝丝的话语钻进我的耳朵里。“是被插醒的吧？金先生，我们都羡慕死了。那个婊子还哭起来没完。”这声音又变得尖利起来。我一边核对财务报表，一边瞥他涂着猩红指甲油的美妙手指。和他一样白皙、纤长的手指，只是更柔软。我一边暗暗咒骂那群烂人会计，一边有一搭没一搭地回话：“哦？你们羡慕什么？”“羡慕他有钱拿呀，经理！但是他一分都拿不到……白被人玩了一通，又白哭了一顿。”

“…你找我说这些做什么？”我看得火大，没好气地站起来去接水。“您不是很关注他吗，经理？”我立时定住了，背后出了一层冷汗。“妈的，”我一字一句地问那贱货，“你们想干嘛？”出乎意料的是，他在我背后笑了起来。“谁都可以，您不知道吗？”他又重复了一遍：“谁都可以。”想到他们不是向老板嚼舌根，我便松了口气——否则我的工作就不保了。“那我也不去！”我恶狠狠地大喊。“那孩子已经够可怜了，你们……”

“我们？”他一屁股靠在我的办公桌上，把我恶心得不轻。“连我们他都要接待呢！”

这话着实震惊了我。

他掏出手机捣鼓起来，我错愕地杵在那里，对接下来他要讲述的事件茫然无知。那只柔软的手将发着亮光的手机屏幕递到我眼前，看着那长长的进度条，我感到一阵反胃和晕眩。

我祈求宁可是那群肥猪在一起干他的视频，也不要是那群贱人。

上帝啊。

我几乎麻木了。幸亏和我祈求的一样——但那也很残酷。

他浑身上下都被占满了——手、舌头、口、丑陋的男性性器官——他只能从这些臭肉中挣扎着呼吸一口恶臭的的空气，复又被拽进肉欲的深渊中。那张年轻漂亮的脸蛋通红通红，脖颈被一双戴着粗大金戒指的肉手掐住，掐出来两块红斑。不能那样——我心里喊道——掐脖子会出人命的！但他会死吗？不……他永远不会死，我奇异地笃定，李泰容会活到他解脱的那一刻。

那几个老男人，随便拉出来一个，体重都能压死他。他薄薄的身体根本支撑不住那么多老变态的索取。他们狰狞地笑着，看他像看一条砧板上被刮掉鳞的鱼，我简直没法想为什么他还没被逼成疯子。其中有几位还是平时电视上道貌岸然的大人物。我想，能看见这些大人物脱了裤子的一面，大约还是挺划得来。

他的身体被扶起来，又被放下去——他们甚至用穿着皮鞋的脚踹他。为了尽可能满足所有人的淫欲，他被弯折成各种姿势：跪着、趴着、吊着……甚至不让他有丝毫触地的机会，被架在所有人中间，身体上的洞口被轮番填满。那些老头子的玩意儿短得可以，我注意到地上有散落的药瓶——他们自己吃了助兴的药物，那一定是给他吃了更多……刚想到这里，视频中就有人给他的下体涂抹药膏。我有些难过，可又忍不住接着往下看。

那孩子可怜的小东西翘得高高的，摩擦着小肚子，龟头和主人的脸颊一样通红，可是却再也吐不出东西来了——又被刚才那老头子一顿乱抹。他们有意要折磨他，不让他尽兴。有人爱怜地抚摸着那根，伸出肥厚的舌头去舔舐，甚至往小孔中吹气。镜头逼近了他的脸——我难以想象，那孩子竟会出现这种表情——已经不像是他了，而是像一只发情的、大脑被抽空的雌兽，时时刻刻都处于高潮的边缘，嗓子里哼哼的全是无意识的音节，身体不停地抽搐，连正常的叫床都做不到。他到底被喂了多少药？接着有人抽出腰带鞭打被插得大张的小穴，连带着刚被老变态含完的性器。那里脆弱的肌肤已经被抽得渗出血丝，可他也不会喊疼，也不会求饶，只是一丝不挂地被那些人架在怀里，瞳孔都快散了，像一只濒死的鹿。

他很快将手机收回去了，不小心碰到屏幕，我发现进度条还有很长一段，不禁倒吸一口凉气。

“…难道你们想挣这种钱？”我故作冷静地问，拿起杯子去接水，尽力掩饰自己的激动。“出去，”我头也不抬地说，“我还得擦我的办公桌呢。”


End file.
